The need for resistance exercise has become increasingly apparent in this country. Non use of the muscular and skeletal systems has produced chronic de-conditioning and reduced fitness levels, making people more susceptible to musculoskeletal injuries. In addition it has been recognized that regular resistance exercise over the course of a lifetime is necessary to prevent the loss of muscle tissue and, thus, to maintain the strength and endurance of the musculoskeletal system. This injury-preventing formula has great relevance to middle-aged persons and is critical for older populations, where weak muscles produce weak joints and bones. Muscular weakness increases the incidence of falls, and can lead to a plethora of orthopaedic problems.
Additionally, it has been shown that to effectively counter obesity in humans, there are three essentials which generally should be undertaken by the person to lose weight. The first essential is to reduce caloric intake. The second essential is aerobic (endurance) training. The third essential is anaerobic (resistance) training. Any exercises or devices that aid in such endurance or resistance training are believed desirable to the weight loss community.
Resistance exercise can take two basic forms: isotonic and isometric. With isotonic exercises, the joints and appendages of the body lift a weight and move it through space. Commonly called weight lifting, this is a very popular resistance exercise modality. However, there are drawbacks concerning equipment and injury. First, it is necessary to have a selection of weights to conform to different users and to different resistance exercises. Second, because the weights are moved through space, muscle and limb control can be lost and injuries can result. These two factors make weight lifting inconvenient for a large population of users and without proper instruction, it can be dangerous.
Isometric exercise is the second form of resistance exercise. With this modality, the body remains in a relatively fixed and stable position in space while force is exerted against a fixed object, structure, or against the exerciser's body itself. It has been proven in many studies that muscle exertion while flexed even over a short range of motion can provide excellent muscle-conditioning results. Typical isometric exercises are very safe and fundamentally involve the application of force against an object that resists the applied force.
It is generally known that isometric exercise is less damaging to muscles than isotonic exercise inasmuch as there is no possibility of dropping weights or overextending muscles or joints. It is further generally known that isometric exercise, when properly performed, has the benefits of strengthening and conditioning the musculoskeletal system.
Thus, there is a need in the exercise industry for a device suitable for conducting a variety of isometric exercises which will enable the exerciser to strengthen and condition most, if not all, of the major muscles and muscle groups of the human body. Unlike free weights and many other types of equipment, it is nearly impossible for the device of the present invention to injure the user or bystanders, or to be damaged by improper use.